


you've got me wide open

by sarcasticsra



Series: Lost and Found [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John offers. Grace accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got me wide open

**Author's Note:**

> Orockthro is amazing and keeps drawing me amazing things. That is why this exists; she drew the absolutely GORGEOUS and incredibly hot picture, and I absolutely had to write a ficlet for it.

It’s when Grace spreads him out on the table that it hits her, a revelation and a jolt of heat all at once: he’s just going to _let her_. John is going to let her do whatever she wants.

That thought alone is overwhelming, and she almost misses the click of the monitors turning on.

“How does he look?” Harold asks, as though he can’t see and hear everything in crisp, precise detail; she smiles, sliding a hand down John’s chest, watching his face. He’s looking at her with dark, hungry eyes, waiting—trusting.

“He looks good,” she says softly, watching the hunger in his eyes intensify. She shifts and slides onto his cock, abruptly, holding onto his arms, and he groans, lifts his hips into her. “He feels good, too,” she manages, catching her breath. 

“He is good,” Harold agrees, tone somewhat ragged, and even unable to tear her eyes away from John, she knows Harold’s face is flushed.

John makes a soft noise, somewhere between a gasp and a sigh, and she smiles at him more widely. “Yes, he is _very_ good, isn’t he?”

He groans, closes his eyes, and lifts into her again, gently grabbing her arm; she gasps and takes what he’s offering: his body, his love, his trust, all of it, every last piece of himself. 

After, they cuddle, wrapped tightly around each other; the table isn’t very comfortable, but she doesn’t care enough to move, not yet. She can’t believe the incredible gift she’s been given, one now shared between herself and Harold—and that’s where John belongs, she thinks, between them, where she knows he’ll be kept safe, treasured. Gently, she tells him, “I think maybe, next time, Harold and I should have you together.”

She smiles into his neck as he shudders.

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/E0K2QZY)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You've got me wide open: Pressed to the Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/995145) by [Orockthro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/pseuds/Orockthro)




End file.
